Made of STONE
by VallonAmeldaRafelandDartz
Summary: I thought it would be a normal day, delivering eggs and playing my first gig. But when I find out that me and 12 other are S.T.O.N.E. Holders my whole life turns upside down...or better yet, rightside up. I this new world full of S.T.O.N.E. Holders, S.T.O.N.E. Hunters and S.T.O.N.E. Protecters, this is not an normal world anymore.


Made of S.T.O.N.E

"Alright, today is the day my band has it's first gig!" I shout to no one in particular as I rollerblade down the street holding a carton of eggs that someone named 'Placido Domingo'.

While I skate down the twisty driveway I realize that soon I'll be hitting a long low hill (**If that makes any sense-Rafael**) and if I'm not careful will hit that large gold gate. I skate down with ease but then fail to turn and end up smashing into some chick I mean woman in a leotard. In the nick of time I toss the eggs up in the air to keep them from breaking. I land softly on the grass and catch the eggs that almost land upside down on the concrete.

"Oh, man, I'm sorry! I should have looked to see if anyone was in front of me before I went down the hill." I nervously scratch the back of my neck in a dazed horror that all and I mean _all_ of the fan girls will hate me for this.

"It's alright; I was too busy following a bee to notice you, it's my fault." She says voice gruff like a guy or maybe someone who ate a cigarette.

"I'm here to deliver eggs for a Miss Placido Domingo. Is that you?"

"I'm Placido Domingo…..but certainly not a 'Miss'."

All of a sudden he reminds me of my best friend Ryo's grandfather, Sebastian Michelis. I admire his outfit for a while and realize that a little girl has come up behind him; I shoot up and notice that she looks more like an Italian princess. And then I remember this is Yugioh.

"Placido, what are you doing on the floor like that? And who's this guy?" He asks looking at Placido like he's insane.

"I don't know, he's delivering eggs though…." Placido turns to me, "What is your name?"

I give them one of my traditional smile and as my background music (**Sexy back, like his dad**) and cheerfully say, "Fubuki, Fubuki Tenjoin. Or Fubuki Otogi."

"Well, I'm Lucciano….is one of your friends a bluenette? We have one in our house, his screaming you name….I like hearing him scream….I mean do you want him back?" Lucciano says motioning for me to come inside.

"Yeah, of course I do!"

"Well come on then."

"Come back here you bitch!" The drunken Ryo says almost incomprehensibly.

"Zitto prima che strappare le palle e dar loro da mangiare a te...stronzo!" Lucciano screams in Italian.

"What are all these people doing in my house?!" Some sort of old man creature screams storming in.

"All of you shut the maldito hell up!" Placido's voice shuts them all up.

"What the—Placido, get these people out of my house! And Lucciano!" The old man abomination waves his hands around psychotically and gets so bad that he has to be knocked out.

"What did I do?! All I did was poke him with a stick a he screamed!" Lucciano shouts in his defense.

"Don't you have homework to do?" Placido says earning a scowl from Lucciano, "You guys should leave….when Ant comes in he will kill all of us…"

"Yeah, thanks for saving my friend!"

I carry Ryo out and after sobering him up skate home listing to him complain about me being too fast.

What I expected was to go home and go on with my life, not being chased down by S.T.O.N.E. Hunters and putting everything I care about in danger. Or even being one of the 13 S.T.O.N.E Holders. And being protected by my friends and family who are apparently S.T.O.N.E. Protectors wasn't my cup of tea either…

**Done! Do ya love it? Remember, most of us wouldn't say anything….but since I'm Rafael….. Remember to Read And Review (R&R)! And stay tune for the next chapter! **

_**P.S. I hope you loved it, IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor/Kitsune/Amelda. We made this especially for you….enjoy!**_

_I hope you liked this five minute crazy fest. All Varon and Rafael have been talking about for the past week is whether or not to dedicate this to you or make a video….. The video was crudely draw and pathetic. So enjoy the fan fiction I made by myself and wait two to one week(s) for me to get back to it. I hope all your readers burn in hell… remember to R&R or something like that. DIE ALL OF YOU! GODDAMN YOU AND YOUR PITIFUL LIVES! YOU AREN'T EVEN WORTHY FOR THE GREAT FUCKING LEAVIATHAN! BURN IN HELL!_


End file.
